disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Axiom
The Axiom is one of the main locations in the 2008 Disney/Pixar film WALL-E. Description Axiom is one of the countless starliner spacecrafts built by the Buy n Large corporation (BNL) to evacuate humanity to space while the Earth (that was overwhelmed by trash due to mass consumerism) was cleaned by the BNLs machines, trash compactor robots called WALL-Es and huge mobile incinerators. Designed as a massive luxury cruise ship, the Axiom kept everyone aboard fed and entertained as it cruised through space. The ship was crewed almost entirely by robots, though there was a human captain. The majority of the ship's functions were handled by its computer, as well as an autopilot called AUTO. ''WALL-E'' WALL-E hitched a ride on one of the EVE probe transport ships that was returning to Axiom. At the time when he arrives at the Axiom it as well as the other starliners have been in space for hundreds of years because the cleaning operation had failed. The BNL CEO Shelby Forthright had ordered all Autopilots to follow Directive A-113 which was to stay in space and not return to Earth. When the ship has docked in the Axiom WALL-E sees how the bots begin to unload the five EVE units that the ship has transported. Because he loves the EVE probe one he wants to follow her and he places himsef on the third EVE so the unloader arm bot believes that he is the third probe and places him at the place where the cleaner bots led by a small robot called M-O are cleaning the EVEs. Then GO-4, the ship's second-in-command and two SECUR-T steward bots arrive there. GO-4 inspects EVEs and he realizes that the probe one has found a plant. He summons a cart like transport robot called MVR-A to take her away. GO-4 hops on the transport bot and a robotic arm loads EVE on it. WALL-E immediately stats to chase the MVR-A. MVR-A takes EVE and GO-4 (and WALL-E who has grabbed a handle at the back of the transport bot) to the bridge of the Axiom. AUTO inspects EVE and awakes the captain. AUTO and GO-4 make the captain think that EVE has actually not found anything and that she is just defective. Later EVE and WALL-E see that GO-4 tries to destroy the plant he has stolen from EVE. WALL-E manages to save the plant and EVE takes it to the captain. After that captain orders AUTO to return Earth but he refuses because he must follow Directive A-113. At the end of the movie, captain McCrea turns off AUTO and the starliner returns to Earth. Trivia * The literal meaning of the word "Axiom" is something that is taken for granted, reflecting on the population of the Axiom's over-indulgent lifestyle. * According to'' "Captaining the Axiom"—a command orientation video shown to captains on their first day—the ''Axiom operates on a 25-hour day, and was located in the Kuiper Belt."Captaining the Axiom" WALL•E (Blu-ray, disc-two). (also on YouTube) * When WALL-E first sees the Axiom, it is located behind the Horsehead Nebula. *Commanding officers:"Captain's Log: The Evolution Of Humans" WALL•E (Blu-ray, disc-two). **Captain Reardon: 2105 - 2248 ** Captain Fee: 2248 - 2379 ** Captain Thompson: 2380 - 2520 ** Captain Brace: 2521 - 2645 ** Captain O'Brien: 2646 - 2774 ** Captain B. McCrea: 2775 - 2805 * Using the years of service of the captains as a guide (around 140 years), assuming a captain could attain the rank at the age of 20, suggests the average lifespan of humans was, at the very least, around 160 years. Captain McCrea's two previous predecessors, Brace and O'Brien however, served for around 130 years, suggesting that the starliner lifestyle was taking its toll on humanity. * It is possible that the Axiom was used for other Space Tours before the Operation Cleanup. That because in the scene when the Captain is told about directive A113, the message screen shows messages sent before 2105 which is the year when the exodus of the Earth population began. Category:WALL-E Locations Category:Machines Category:Transportation Category:Pixar Category:Spacecrafts Category:Disney Universe Worlds